


setting the bar

by RiiasShorts



Series: riia's x reader fics [2]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: (as a kink), Also the reader is wearing a dress, Brief mention of drugs, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Like kitten and pet and doll and good girl, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pale uses feminine terms for the reader, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Very tiny brief mention of consensual somnophilia, dom!Pale, pussy slapping, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: You giggle despite yourself. "Hey Pale." Leaning into his relaxed form, you press a kiss to his cheekbone."Thought you could tease me tonight, kitten? D'ya think that just because we're in public means you're safe from being punished?"
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Original Female Character(s), Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: riia's x reader fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	setting the bar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Claire's (@theriseofswolo on twitter) CC and decided to expand it and post it on anon. (So yes, it's the same thing, but with a few edits and more added on) (And by more I mean I doubled the length)
> 
> Update: Thank you so much for the cover art Claire! I literally teared up on my zoom call when I saw it.
> 
> [this is her twitter](twitter.com/theriseofswolo) and [this is her archive](archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofswolo)  
> 
> 
> A second update: um... surprise? it's me lol, idk why i really took this off anon but its off anon now ig

It's Friday, and you're out at a bar. Your friends are off somewhere, hidden amongst the packed room of strangers. A rush of cold air signals the door opening, and with the wind comes a dark presence. He looks even taller when he's surrounded by all the self-proclaimed "short kings" in the room. He's never needed that label, he's far taller than most as is.

He stalks towards you, his eyes focused on your body. You dressed up for him tonight, deciding to tease him a bit by putting yourself on display. The only way you even got him out here was by finally conceding and promising him he could do a line on your tits, like he's been asking to do for months now, if he showed up.

"Hi, doll," he says as he sits down, leisurely spreading himself out across the sticky wood of the booth seat. He drapes an arm over your shoulders as his legs fall open.

You giggle despite yourself. "Hey Pale." Leaning into his relaxed form, you press a kiss to his cheekbone.

"Thought you could tease me tonight, kitten? D'ya think that just because we're in public means you're safe from being punished?"

His words make your pussy throb, the wetness dripping onto the wood of the seat. You'd forgone panties tonight, hoping to give him a nice little surprise, but now the decision is biting you in the ass as he's deliberately turning you on.

“Answer me,” he orders.

You straighten up instinctively at his change in tone. “I just wanted to be pretty for you, I swear.” It’s not a lie, per se, it’s just not the truth either.

Pale knows that, but he plays along. “Alright then, pet.” He goes silent, his thumb stroking your shoulder gently yet possessively.

There’s a tension between the two of you that lasts for a while, since you’re both quiet. After a couple of minutes, though, Pale sits up and presses his lips to your ear.

“You know, doll,” he murmurs, his voice gravelly, “I don’t think you only wanted to be pretty.” As he talks, the hand not resting on your shoulder lands on your knee. “I think you wanted to tease ol’ Pale. I think you wanted to get me hard in front of all of these people.” His hand slides farther and farther up your leg until it slips under the short hem of your dress. “I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t do anything about that. You see, you got me hard, and you’re gonna be the one to make me soft again. So you have a decision to make, kitten. Are you gonna get under this table and suck me off like a whore, or are you gonna sit on my lap and pretend to be all innocent when in reality you’ve got your slutty little cunt stuffed full of me?”

You can’t help but whine at his words. “I wanna sit on your cock,” you whisper, turning your head so your lips brush against his as you speak. He smiles, his lips twisting into a devilish smirk. Without saying anything, he takes his hands off of you and starts to unzip and unbuckle his pants. Your eyes are glued to his hands as he finally pulls his cock out.

“Climb on before someone sees,” he urges you. You obey, awkwardly clambering into his lap. Watching the people around you to make sure no one sees, you hold yourself over his cock by clinging to his shoulders and then lower yourself until the tip of his length is notched in your hole. Trying to be discreet, you drop slowly onto him. Pale has another plan, though. He grabs your hips and pulls you against him while flexing his hips upward. You squeal as his length bottoms out inside you. Immediately, your brain goes fuzzy, overwhelmed by the feeling of being stuffed full of Pale’s fat cock.

He watches as your eyes unfocus. “Feel good, pet?”

You whimper and nod, your pussy clenching at the sound of his voice.

“Nuh-uh,” he scolds, “no clenching, doll. Stay still.”

Again, you nod, quickly slipping into a fully incoherent state.

You don’t know how long you stay there, your pussy stretched around Pale’s hard cock while people move around you. You hope that, to anyone who spares a glance in yours and Pale’s direction, you just look like a drunk girl passed out in her boyfriend’s lap. The truth is that the skirt of your dress is bunched up around your ass as Pale keeps his dick deep inside you. Unable to help himself, his fingers stroke over the little bump in your stomach that the tip of his length is causing from being nestled so deep inside you. 

At some point, you think your friends come back to the table, but you’re too overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full to really pay attention. Pale says something, and they wander back off.

Soon enough, the bar patrons start to filter out. Through all the blurriness, you can hear the noise quieting down.

“Turn around, doll,” Pale instructs, and you come back to lucidity enough to readjust your position so your chest is pressed against his. “Gonna take us to the bathroom.”

Pale scoots to the edge of the booth, then stands up, his cock still lodged deep inside you. It’s jostled as he walks back into the bathroom, and you moan against his leather jacket.

Once the door to the restroom is locked, Pale pulls out, his cock soaked in your juices. It bounces a bit, still as hard as it was when he first stuffed it inside you.

Pale picks you up and pushes you against the wall. “Gotta fuck you,” he mutters. “Pussy was too tight, couldn’t take it anymore.”

His lips slant over yours, hot and desperate.

“Tell me you want my cock, kitten.”

You gasp. “I want it!”

“Want what?” You realize that he’s in the mood for you to talk tonight, too.

“Want your cock in me,” you moan, pressing a wet kiss to his lips.

Pale groans into the kiss. “Took my cock so well in front of all those people,” he praises. “Wanna fuck you now, okay?”

You nod, and he pushes back inside you. There’s no warm-up; he goes straight to pounding into you, his slicked cock driving through your folds over and over and over again. Despite his talking earlier, now he’s too lost in your body to do much more than grunt.

Held in his arms, your body goes slack. Right now, you know you’re just a wet hole for pale to fuck. So you give in and let his cock continue to fuck your messy pussy open.

The pleasure in your cunt builds, and soon you’re cumming. Your body shakes as blood rushes through your ears. The noises you’re making get louder, and pale kisses you to shut you up. Still, you cum for longer than you ever have before, you cunt desperately milking Pale’s length.

“So good. Gotta cum,” Pale’s words are sporadic. Finally, he pushes his cock all the way inside you. You feel the telltale warmth bloom deep in your hole. For a few minutes, he keeps his length in you, plugging his cum so it can’t escape the wetness of your cunt. Then he pulls out, reveling in the mixture of both your spends.

“Ready to go home, doll?” he asks, tucking his cock back into his pants. “Wanna do that again before we go to sleep.”

You smile, excited at the idea. “I’m ready,” you tell him, lifting yourself onto your tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiles boyishly and loops an arm behind you, his hand resting against your ass as you walk out of the bathroom. It’s shameless, the way you don’t even try to disguise that you were in there together. 

As you make your way outside, a few people give you knowing glances. Looking up at Pale, you giggle at his cocky expression. 

“What?” he asks, catching your gaze. You don’t say anything, but he knows better. Shrugging, he explains, “I just got the best pussy in town.”

Your cheeks warm at the compliment, and you hide your face in his jacket. Pale pushes the door open, and soon you’re standing on the brisk New York streets. You’d forgotten that it would get so cold at night, so you’re shivering in your tiny dress.

Pale notices, casually shrugging off his jacket. He hands it to you with none of the chivalry other guys might give you. Still, you know that the gesture in and of itself holds a lot of meaning with Pale. 

“Thank you,” you tell him earnestly, wrapping yourself in his warm jacket. With his size, it reaches past your dress and almost to your knees. 

He smirks. “Looks good on you, doll,” he mentions flippantly, hailing a cab. The little yellow car sputters to a stop in front of you and Pale motions for you to get in. You do, smiling at him gratefully as you duck into the backseat, your head filling with the smell of smoke. Instinctually, you tuck your nose into the jacket, wanting to inhale more of Pale’s scent. It’s smokey like a fire, with a little bit of pine and mint and a hint of something less than legal. Still, it smells safe, and you shield yourself with it to block out the odor of cigarettes permeating through the cab.

Pale gets in close behind you. It’s not often that you take cabs, and you know he’s often selective about when he pays the extra money for one too. 

He directs the driver to your place, and the cab lurches into the unsteady tangle of New York traffic. 

“Why’d you get a cab?” you ask sleepily, your head falling to rest on Pale’s shoulder. 

He grunts. “Dunno. Faster.”

Eloquent as always, your Pale.

You only hum in response. 

At some point during the cab ride home, though it’s not too long, you drift off to sleep. The feeling of Pale rather aggressively shaking your arm wakes you.

“Get up,” he barks, already standing on the curb outside the cab. You obey him, shaking your head as your move to get rid of the cloud of sleep. He corralls you towards your apartment door, a constant dark presence behind you as you shakily fit your key into the lock. Three flights of stairs later, he’s pressing you to your door, his hand on your neck.

“Go to the bed,” he orders, his gaze dark. “When I get there, I want this,” he snaps the strap of your dress against the soft skin of your shoulder, “off. Hands and knees, kitten.”

Eager to obey him, you nod and run off. As soon as you’re in your bedroom, you pull your dress off. In the kitchen, you hear Pale getting glasses out and pouring some liquid into them. You’ve barely scrambled into position when he pushes the door open. 

“Good girl,” he praises, his eyes roaming over your body. “Now sit up.”

You do, confused, but then you understand when he hands you a glass of water. 

“Don’t want you passin’ out on me,” he explains. A beat, then, “Or maybe I do.”

You shiver at the idea. Still, you drink your water and hand him the glass when you’re done. He nods, satisfied. That’s where the care ends, though, and you watch his face as it grows cold again. A rush of arousal goes through you, knowing what kind of treatment you’ll get from him.

His brows furrow. “Hands and knees,” he barks, shedding a few layers of clothing. He pulls his belt off and unbuttons his shirt. Next, he untucks his button-down and unzips his pants. It only takes you as long as it takes him to pull his belt off to get in position, but you watch him as he undresses, the same way he has for years. After undoing his pants, he toes off his shoes and shucks his socks off, tossing them into a corner. He pushes his slacks down his thighs and you salivate at the bulk that’s revealed. You’ve always loved his thighs, especially when he wears that stupid purple kimono.

Meanwhile, you’re completely bare on your bed, your arms folded under your head, your back arched, and your pussy on display.

Pale rounds the bed, crawling up behind you in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt, gold chain necklace, and boxers. The outfit isn’t fashion week-worthy, but it makes you wet all the same.

“God, fuckin’ drenched,” he mutters, his fingers spreading the lips of your cunt. There’s no delicacy behind his motions; it’s like you're an object at the mercy of his hands. 

Still, you wiggle your hips, hoping to incite him into _doing_ something. 

His hand comes down on your ass suddenly, and you yelp from a combination of the surprise and the pleasure-pain. “Slut,” he hisses. It takes all of your self-restraint not to seek out some kind of stimulation for your neglected cunt. “Don’t wave your fucking pussy at me,” Pale scolds, “I’ll touch it when I want.”

You stay silent, knowing he’ll ask you to speak if he wants you to. A few lighter spanks land on your ass, turning the skin there red. Even though he’s going easier than he has before, you still know it’ll hurt to sit in the morning. 

Once again, Pale holds your pussy lips open. You can feel the wetness dribbling out, evidence of what you did at the bar. 

Without warning, he licks the length of your cunt, from clit to asshole. You moan but manage to keep yourself from bucking against his face. “Needy little hole,” Pale says, and you can’t quite tell if it’s a compliment or an insult. “Messy and stretched from my cock.”

_That_ gets you. The memory of being kept on his cock for hours maybe, you don’t really remember, in the bar makes your pussy clench. That feeling of fullness was unparalleled. 

“Liked that, did you?” Pale asks, having caught your hole fluttering. It was obvious enough since he was holding your pussy open. You say nothing, trying to be obedient, but he orders, “Answer me, slut!”

“Yes!” you gasp, a whine escaping you. “I loved it! Loved your cock.”

He chuckles darkly. “That’s fuckin’ right you did,” he mutters, a hand letting do of you cunt to slap it lightly. You feel where the wetness from the bar has dried a little, leaving your pussy tacky with yours and Pale’s cum. 

He doesn’t say anything, but you can hear fabric rustling behind you. With no prep, his cock breaches your used hole, bottoming out so his balls slap against your clit. _“Fuck,_ that’s good,” he breathes. You can’t help but clench at the compliment. 

He grunts. “Ngh, yeah, milk it, slut.”

His cock buried inside you, you desperately try to recreate the same clenching. Your muscles flutter and ache as you tense and relax them. All the while, Pale stays balls-deep inside you. 

Growing tired, your movements slow. Impatient as ever, Pale pulls out and starts to thrust. “Told you to milk it,” he laments, “but you couldn’t, so now I have to.” His words are weirdly erotic, not something you’d have thought you’d find sexy, but Pale could make anything sound orgasmic. “Gotta use your cunt to jerk my cock off ‘til it cums.” 

Fuck. Your cunt flutters, used yet building towards another earth-shattering orgasm. 

He continues to thrust, building up speed. The pleasure builds between your legs, but right before you’re able to cum, Pale slams home, his cock throbbing as he unloads inside you. Even though you love having his cum inside you, you wail.

“I was just about to cum,” you whine, your hips grinding against him in search of friction. 

Your movements are halted when Pale grips your waist. “You don’t get to cum,” he growls, leaning over you. His spent cock stays lodged inside you as he flattens his body over yours. “With all that teasin’ in the bar earlier, I don’t care if your needy pussy cums on my cock. I just had to fuck again, so I fucked you and now we’re done.”

Despite the disappointment and frustration of not orgasming, you can’t deny the appeal of his words. You deserve to be punished, after all. 

For a while, Pale stays there. Your pussy continues to flutter around his length until it slips out, and you both groan at the loss. Exhausted, you flop onto your back on the mattress. Pale ends up sprawled out beside you. Right before you drift off, you catch him telling you something.

“Tomorrow morning,” he says, “I wanna wake up to my cock down your throat.”

You nod, your pussy clenching one last time before you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty well um that was... a time. I'm curious if you have any guesses as to who I am?


End file.
